SuiHanaSasu
by Deliriously Mad
Summary: Basically a doujin I created out of boredom, I got the idea from a doujin on youtube.


Crisp sheets crinckled as the girl stirred in bed with a yawn, not want to wake up. A few moments after she finally fell back asleep, some one decided to burst into her room."Hanako-san! Wake up! We a getting ready to leave!" Said the silver haired boy. Hanako shot up and threw her pillow at the boy."Suigetsu! I was asleep! Don't just come barging in like that." Hanako brushed strands of hair out of her opal colored eyes. "I'll be down soon, Let me take a show first." "Right!" Suigetsu gave a two fingered mocking salute and left.

-After shower-

Hanako walked downstairs in her short blue kimono with a yawn. Suigetsu perked up from his spot from the couch with a grin."Alright! Sasu! Let's go! Hanako-san is done hurry your butt up!" Suigetsu called out, only to recive a groan from his friend. "Yeah, I'm coming." The raven haired boy gave a long sigh. Today the boy was wearing his normal black V-necked shirt and black pants. A warm smile appeared on hanako's pretty little lips seeing Sasuke. 'He looks so cool!' The girl swooned in her head, only to blush a little bit. "Sasu! Let's go get yogurt first! I'm hungry~" The silver haired boy whined."Whatever." the boy said in his normal monotone voice. hanako pushed strands of hair behind her hair with her continuing warm smile. "So, How do I look today?" She asked, hoping to get a good reaction out of Sasuke."Hn.." SAsuke said with a grunt which made Hanako huff a bit. "Don't worry Hanako-san! Sasu is just...himself." Suigetsu said wrapping a arm around her shoulder. "Ehem...Can you let me go now?" She said in a bitter tone as she felt the silver haired boys arm unwrap from around her, then watched to two boys leave as she fallow behind them.

-While walking-

"What's today?" Hanako asked, a bit curious since she hasn't been kepping track."March 13th" Sasuke replied, not looking at the girl as he spoke. 'March thirteenth? Tomorrow is white day!' Hanako thought, cooing a bit. Suigetsu arched a eebrow."Hey Hanako-san!" "Hm?" "Let's go eat! Aren't you hungry?" Suigetsu and Hanako exchanged words only to recive a grunt from the young Uchiha heir. A smirk formed on Suigetu's face. "Oh yeah" He snapped "Sasu doesn't like sweets." He chuckled a bit and went to the tea shop, their current location was at Awagakure, otherwise know as the village of the mist.

The group ended up going to a local tea shop in the village. Hanako sat next to Suigetsu as Sasuke sat infront of Suigetsu. Hanako swung her feet a bit as she drank her tea."Why didn't you get anything Sasuke-kun?" Hanako asked seeing that Sasuke didn't order anything to eat. "Che' I'm just not hungry." He replied, leaving Suigetsu to smirk to himself. Suigetsu got a spoon of his yogurt."Hanako-san~! Say 'Ahhh~' " Suigetsu smiled, holding it up to her mouth."It's peach so it's really good!" The sharigan weilder blink a bit in jealously, yet it didn't show. "No! I want Sasuke-kun to do it!" She shook her head."Oh come on, it has strawberry in it too, so it's really good" Suigetsu grinned. "Alr-" "Strawberry yogurt on the double!" Sasuke smirked, not liking the fact he might loose to Suigetsu. 'Dammit Sasu!' Suigetsu thought. "Don't worry Hanako-san, mine's coming soon." The young Uchiha smirked, only to recive 'Lovey-dovey' eyes from the girl and a icy glare from Suigetsu.

- Yogurt time -

Sasuke held out the spoon for Hanako to eat."Please, just hurry up." He said, a bit flustered. 'Woah, Sasuke's blushing!' Suigetsu thought, leaning forward to study this rare emotion of Sasuke. Hanako's eyes lit up happily as she leaned forward and covered the spoon with her mouth, a small smile and a blush as she did so. The two suddenly went wide eyeds. "What?" Hanako asked, pulling back from the spoon. Suigetsu turned, blushing. 'Hanako is so cute...I wonder if i should just kidnap her...Kukuku' The silver haired boy thought. Sasuke blinked and looked at Suigetsu.'Why the hell is he blushing? Weirdo.' Sasuke thought.

- The end - 


End file.
